The present invention relates to an analog pointing device for generating a control signal in response to an operated direction and distance and an electronic apparatus provided with the pointing device, and in particular, to a pointing device and an electronic apparatus capable of generating a control signal with a fixed intensity and moving a controlled object on a display screen at a fixed velocity in response to a certain amount of operation regardless of an operated direction.